


Fucked Up Mess

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drag, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Watersports, this was written in a caffeine-fueled haze lets fucking GO, wow this fic has it all huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: so... i did this. the mention of necrophilia is super brief at the beginning and not mentioned again so if thats something that triggers you, it's honestly not that bad and i almost didnt mention it at all, but yknow, i like to play it safe and give a warning anyways. i do have like,,, and actual joey/wednesday necrophilia fic that ive been trying to convince myself to post bc i rlly like it but idk. actually, i have a ton joey/wednesday fics just in general that i like but havent posted because like,,, the murderdolls fan presence on ao3 isnt that big and i didnt think anyone would really read them or be interested and no ones probably gonna be interested in this one either but thats ok bc this was pure self indulgent trash anyways.as always, lemme know what you think :) i wrote this in a caffeine-fueled haze while listening to the new single that dropped today, so enjoy my garbage!





	Fucked Up Mess

**Author's Note:**

> so... i did this. the mention of necrophilia is super brief at the beginning and not mentioned again so if thats something that triggers you, it's honestly not that bad and i almost didnt mention it at all, but yknow, i like to play it safe and give a warning anyways. i do have like,,, and actual joey/wednesday necrophilia fic that ive been trying to convince myself to post bc i rlly like it but idk. actually, i have a ton joey/wednesday fics just in general that i like but havent posted because like,,, the murderdolls fan presence on ao3 isnt that big and i didnt think anyone would really read them or be interested and no ones probably gonna be interested in this one either but thats ok bc this was pure self indulgent trash anyways.
> 
> as always, lemme know what you think :) i wrote this in a caffeine-fueled haze while listening to the new single that dropped today, so enjoy my garbage!

“Ok, I spilled my kink guts to you the other night, it’s your turn,” Wednesday said, dropping his bag on the hotel room floor and falling back onto one of the beds.

Joey smiled a little at this as he threw his bag down as well and crawled onto the bed to straddle Wednesday’s hips.

“I don’t know…” Joey shrugged.

“C’mon… There’s gotta be something, you’re way too weird to just be into vanilla fucking.”

“Well yeah I mean… There’s some… stuff I’m into.” Joey shrugged.

“Liiiiike what?” Wednesday prodded.

“Um… Nah, I can’t…” Joey shook his head and flushed a little deeper.

“Come on, what is it?” Wednesday squeezed Joey’s thighs gently.

“Why does it matter?” Joey asked, poking at Wednesday’s chest.

“You indulged me last night, I just wanna return the favor,” Wednesday shrugged.

“I dunno… You’re gonna think it’s weird… And gross,” Joey sighed.

“You let me cover you in fake blood and played dead while I fucked you, it doesn’t get much weirder and grosser than that,” Wednesday said.

“I think it does,” Joey protested.

“Weirder and grosser than mock-necrophilia? I’m even more curious, you HAVE to tell me now.” Wednesday said dramatically.

Joey just shook his head. 

“Come onnnnnn, tell me,” Wednesday whined again.

“No, just forget it,” Joey rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m just gonna start guessing,” Wednesday sighed, “Is it feet?”

“EW, WHAT THE FUCK? NO!” Joey smacked Wednesday on the chest.

“Ow! Ok, Jesus Christ, it’s not feet,” Wednesday laughed, rubbing at where Joey had smacked his bare chest, “Come on, what is it? Voyeurism? Hybristophilia?”

“No, will you stop it already?” Joey said, starting to get annoyed.

“Is it piss?” Wednesday joked and laughed, and Joey’s heart skipped a beat and he blushed a little, “No.”

Realization washed over Wednesday’s face as Joey turned impossibly redder in his lap.

“Ohhhhhh that’s it, isn’t it? You like getting pissed on?” Wednesday’s eyes widened and he suddenly flipped them over and pinned Joey underneath him. 

“Stop,” Joey whined, avoiding the other man’s eyes.

“Aw come on, it’s not that weird… I feel like that’s a pretty reasonable kink compared to necrophilia.” Wednesday shrugged.

Joey sighed and flushed harder, avoiding eye contact with him and squirming a little under his weight.

“Hey, what’s up with you? I’m not grossed out or anything, dude… And I wanna pay you back for what you did for me…” Wednesday dipped his head and sealed their lips together, slipping his tongue past Joey’s lips and invading his mouth gently before pulling away.

“You want me to do that for you baby?” Wednesday asked.

Joey just nodded, his mouth hanging open slightly, flush still obvious and red on his face. 

“So how do you usually do it?” Wednesday asked casually. It made Joey feel a little better about it.

“Uh… Best to do it in the bathtub… Easier to clean up that way.” 

“Yeah, don’t need Dave on our asses about paying for piss-stained linens,” Wednesday nodded in agreement, “So… The specifics? I’ve never done this before.”

“Well… I like to drink a lot, booze or just water or whatever, and then… Y’know…” Joey trailed off, clearing his throat.

“And where do I fit in all this?” Wednesday asked, a little confused.

“After I do it… You do it on me… Then you fuck me while I’m all dirty…” Joey said, the flush returning to his face, hard.

“I can definitely do that for you, baby… Come on,” Wednesday said getting off Joey.

-

After Joey had quite a bit to drink and had started squirming, Wednesday requested that Joey put his skirt and fishnets on, then led him to the bathtub. Joey stepped in and got on his knees in front of Wednesday.

Joey squeezed his legs shut, biting at his bottom lip. Wednesday watched in anticipation. Joey looked so cute when he was drunk, flustered and squirming on his knees in front of him, trying to hold it all in.

“Sit back,” Wednesday said.

Joey looked a little confused but obeyed, leaning his back against the other side of the tub.

Wednesday reached his foot inside the tub and pressed over Joey’s bladder, hard, with his boot.

Joey groaned and shut his eyes tight. Wednesday pressed harder and harder.

“Wedns… I’m gonna- Oh,” Joey sighed. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

The front of Joey’s skirt started to get wet and he shut his eyes and bit at his bottom lip, blushing hard. Wednesday’s mouth hung open slightly as he watched it run down Joey’s fishnet-clad thighs, pooling below him. Wednesday never thought he could go for something like this, but he was quickly changing his mind about that. Joey just looked so desperate and ashamed on his knees while it was happening. It made him feel predatory and in control, just like when Joey played dead for him. That was his favorite part of having his partner play dead. The control. The dominant, slightly evil feeling. 

Joey continued to softly whimper until he was finished, looking up at Wednesday through his lashes, eyes slightly wet from holding it for so long.

Wednesday’s hands quickly went to his belt to undo it and Joey’s hands reached up to help. He let the smaller of the pair take over, tugging his pants down his hips a little and pulling his cock out of his underwear.

Wednesday sighed and closed his eyes as Joey slowly jerked him and smiled a little shyly up at him. Joey let go after a moment and Wednesday opened his eyes to look.

Joey was pulling his skirt up over his wet thighs, his cock straining against his fishnets and Wednesday thought to himself that seeing goth guys wearing fishnets and no underwear underneath had to be one of his favorite sights in the entire world.

Joey placed his palm over his cock through his fishnets and sighed a little as he pressed down. He reached into them and pulled his cock out, stroking himself gently and looking up at Wednesday through half lidded eyes.

“Do it,” He breathed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Wednesday didn’t hesitate any longer, and as soon as it splashed against Joey’s chest, the smaller of the pair let out a soft moan and started stroking himself faster.

Wednesday wasn’t even blinking anymore, he didn’t want to miss a single moment of this.

Joey moaned a little louder, gasping and whining desperately as the stream lessened and then finally stopped.

“Fuck…” Wednesday said under his breath, watching Joey keep stroking himself and look up at him.

“Fuck me,” Joey whined, breathing becoming more and more labored, “Fuck, please.”

Wednesday didn’t need any more encouragement, he rushed to get in the tub and get behind Joey, not caring that piss was soaking the knees of his pants.

Joey braced himself on the edge of the tub and ground back against Wednesday, eliciting a sharp inhale from the frontman.

Wednesday grabbed his hips and pressed harder, before Joey became his bratty, demanding self and grunted out a “Come on!”.

Wednesday quickly rucked up the back of Joey’s skirt, bunching it up at his lower back and pulling his fishnets down over the curve of his ass. 

Joey had been prepped in advance so they could get right to it, and that’s just what Wednesday did.

He slid in with one swift motion and Joey let out a high pitched moan as he set a rough and desperate pace, clawing at Joey’s hips and digging his chin into Joey’s shoulder.

Joey’s head was down, completely surrendering himself to be used by the other man. Wednesday’s hips were slapping against Joey’s ass impossibly fast. The smaller of the pair had to brace himself hard against the edge of the tub so Wednesday didn’t fuck him through it. It hurt but it was so good, he was sure that he was bleeding from the painted nails digging into his hips.

Joey’s eyes were rolling around in his head, he barely had a grasp on what was happening, his head was so clouded with lust and alcohol. He was cumming onto his skirt before he even knew it, letting out a loud whine and going limp underneath the other man.

Feeling Joey tighten around him was enough to push Wednesday over the edge as well and he let out a final growl into Joey’s ear as he gripped his hips impossibly tighter and stilled as he buried himself and spilled his load deep inside Joey.

Joey sighed a little at the warm, familiar feeling of Wednesday cumming inside of him.

He pulled out and leaned back against the other side of the tub and Joey flopped back onto him, chest heaving lazily with Wednesday’s.

After they had caught their breath a little, Joey guided Wednesday’s hand to bunch up the side of his skirt. Wednesday was confused about what Joey was trying to do for a moment before he saw the 5 little, slightly-bleeding indents on his hips.

Wednesday chuckled a little and nuzzled his face against the side of Joey’s.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away,” He breathed.

“I like it,” Joey sighed, closing his eyes.

They relaxed for a few minutes before the edge of the bathtub against Wednesday’s back started to become painful.

“C’mon, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed,” Wednesday rubbed tiredly at one eye.

Joey had nearly fallen asleep, opening his eyes suddenly when he heard him speak.

Joey nodded sleepily as Wednesday helped him stand and stripped both of them, turning the shower on and holding the smaller, sleepy body against him under the hot water.


End file.
